


"higher."

by santiagoxbeesly



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, jake loves his fiancée, just another fic based off a throwaway line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiagoxbeesly/pseuds/santiagoxbeesly
Summary: the broken ticket machine at the deli leads jake to realize what amy is capable of (inspiration from episode 5x09 99)





	"higher."

**Author's Note:**

> hey i'm back with another short little drabble based off of a random line said when the squad needs to get back to new york and jake tells amy she "needs to climb back on that strungness latter and she needs to climb higher than the time they went to the deli for cold cuts but the ticket machine was broken" so they can get back home in time for holts meeting wow that was a lot of explaining so just enjoy the fic! also thank you for the feedback on my last fic it was awesome!!! (pls check it out if you haven't already heh)

It was a Sunday afternoon and Jake was with his fiancée Amy, running around doing errands. They were walking along the streets of their Brooklyn neighborhood and when they passed their local deli.

"Hey we should stop and get some cold cuts for lunch this week" Amy said.

"Good idea" Jake smiled.

They entered and the small space was crowded with people, not unusual for a Sunday. But today everything seemed a little more chaotic. People were pushing and shoving to try and make their way to the counter to put in their order.

Jake watched the scene unfold in horror when he heard Amy's voice.

"Excuse me do you know what's going on?" she asked.

He looked up to see that she posed the question to a woman in about her 70s standing next to them, much calmer than most of the customers.

"The damn ticket machine broke and now everyone is arguing about who was here first and who's turn it is to go. It's a madhouse." she scoffed in a typical New Yorker accent.

Jake looked around and there were now more people who had just entered, confused over the mayhem they had just walked into.

For a few more minutes they attempted to get to the front of the store, before Jake realized there was no way it was happening.

"Let's just leave we can come back later or tomorrow after work"

He glanced over at Amy whose face was twisting in the way it did whenever she got angry.

"No. Stay here" she sternly instructed him before shoving her way to the center of the crowd.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY LISTEN UP" she yelled.

No one seemed to hear her, so instead she brought her fingers up to her mouth and a high-pitched whistle sounded, commanding silence.

Some surrounding people were startled and ceased their arguing, their eyes now on Amy.

Everyone else seemed to be paying attention and the shouting that had filled the room just seconds before was dying down.

"Okay everybody listen to me!" she exclaimed.

"Who are you?" an annoyed man asked.

"I am Detective Amy Santiago and I am going to line everyone up depending on the time they arrived here because that is the quickest way we can all get our food and go home sound good?"

There was a murmur of "yeahs" "okays"

"Perfect. Ok you" she said pointing at a tall middle aged man.

"What time did you get here?"

He looked at his phone quickly.

"At about 1:02 pm, I texted my wife to see what I should get."

"Ok you go here." she pointed.

Amy singlehandedly continued to line everyone up properly, while Jake watched her with a grin on his face.

"That's my fiancée" he proudly told the lady standing next to him.

"Oh thank god for her, I've been trying to order for twenty minutes and everyone was acting like a bunch of animals until she got them to settle down. I can tell she's a good woman." she smiled.

Just a couple of minutes later, everyone was calm and civilized, standing in a line.

Everyone applauded Amy and the employees looked extra grateful.

She joined Jake in his spot, shooting him a smile.

"That was amazing" he told her in awe.

"Yeah, I'm pretty amazing aren't I?" she said glancing up at him.

"I've known for a while but yes you are definitely the most amazing fiancée in the world" he replied exasperated.

She giggled and pecked him on the lips.

Not too long after that, they left the deli with half a pound of Boars Head ham and provolone plus some matzah ball soup Jake had desperately wanted (and they had got for free because the delicatessen was so grateful that Amy solved the bedlam that had just ensued).

"Well that was definitely the most interesting deli experience I've ever had" Jake said taking the bag containing his soup from Amy's hands.

Amy chuckled. "We won't forget that for a long time"

There was a brief pause of silence before Jake turned to her.

"I love you so much you know that?" he asked.

"Don't think I've ever heard that before" she teased.

He put his hand on the small of her back, pulling her to him and he kissed her. He could feel her smiling in the kiss.

They pulled apart and she grabbed his hand.

"Let's hurry and get home before the soup gets cold" she said pulling him along.

Their fingers remained interlocked for the rest of their journey home and Jake could not stop thinking about how excited he was to marry his incredible fiancée.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it makes my day :)


End file.
